Fly By Night
by December Black Psalm
Summary: This is kinda Dragon Riders of Pern-ish. Weevil is a dragonsman who's home was destroyed by the dark lord Keely. Now he seeks the Princess Rain because 150 years ago, her grandfather sealed Keely away with the help of a sword the was forged by a pure whit


Fly by night.  
  
This fanfiction is kinda "Lord of the Rings"-y ish without a ring...well,more like 'The Elf Queen of the Shannara"or "The Dragon Riders of Pern" It's set kinda midevaly. Enjoy.(There might be dragon-riding in this.)  
  
------------------------------  
  
It's four zyxles after sunrise at Khzad-Nurh. A Small, green-haired dragon'sman slides off his large,green plains dragon. "Steady Mnumenth. Calm down girl." He hitches her to a large rock eventhough she's not going to leave and nobody would try to steal her,lest they be scorched by her flame breath. He strolles inside the heavy, iron gate of the great fortress of Khzad-Nurh. A small,black haired woman looks up,starteled at first then aprehinsive. "Excuse me sir,but you cant take your bow,quiver,and arrows in with you. Leave them here and I'll give them back to you when your buisness here is done." "As you wish, madam." He removes his weapons and sits them down at the door. He enters a large, golden hall. a man sits on a silver throne. "WHAT IS YOU BUISNESS HERE,DRAGON'SMAN?" "I seek the lady Rain. She is the last of her line. I need her for my quest." "..........Very well then......RAIN! GET DOWN HERE!" "Why father?" "The destiny that was fortold for you at childbirth is begining to come to pass....," hr turns to face Weevil. "My lad,you can take princess Rain only if you can defeat her at her skill....her trade.." "And that is?" "Dragonsport." He claps and a small man with filthy brown hair enters the room. He is dressed in swaddiling clothing so loose that one good tug could pull them off. "Y-yes sir?" "Go and unhitch Algernon for Rain and this gentalmen's dragon for him." "No,that's quite alright. I'l fetch Mnumenth myself." "And I Algernon," The princess says,"I will also go and get the Kjiko from my room." The girl,no older than Weevil himself,returns with a large,gold handeled and sheathed sword. At the end of the handel is a bright ruby that shimmers and glows as if it were alive. She unsheaths it and reveals a long, sharp blade. It glistens in the bright gold light. The Kjiko.  
  
They go out into the courtyard. It is filled to overflowing with lucious palm trees, ferns, fruit trees of all sorts, and other strange,cornivorous yet beautiful flora. Rain stands next to a large, luxorious blue water dragon. He had a spiked leather collar around his kneck. Attached to the collar are riens for the princess to hold onto. They both board thier dragons and scratch behind the horns to signal them to lift off. Algernon soars into the air much faster than Mnumenth, but with three powerful flaps she is only six feet behind Algernon. "Pick up the pace,boy." Rain whispers to the large,elegant water dragon. Algernon flaps his large wings harder and faster. A large gap is then created. Weevil lowers his body closer to the plains dragon to reduce wind resistace. The dragon lowers her small,stuby horns and draws her stumpy legs up to her large,bulky form to compensate for her stuby wings. "We need to lose them,boy. Go into that crevace." Rains lowers herself in the same fashion as Weevil as her dragon turns himself sideways to fit into the narrow crack in the face of the cliff. Weevil pulls up on Mnumenth's riens to stop her. She pulls up and stops a split second before they would've crashed into the rock.  
  
Rain and Algernon go through the rock and pull up and go back to the courtyard to meet Weevil and Mnumenth. "Even though I defeated you,dragon'sman,I will go with you." The woman in the foyer comes outside with Weevil's weapons. As the sun reaches it's highest point in the sky(noon) they leave,perhaps forever.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
PRONUNCIATION GUIDE AND GLOSSARY:  
  
Zyxles-Zy-ecks-lees:Equil to about and hour and a half.  
  
Mnumenth:Noo-menth:Weevil's dragon. She is a plains dragon. They are usualy found in the plains outside of Jee-Nurkon. They are usually a hostile dragon that breathe fireballs instead of a large,stronge flame. They are generally stumpy, slow, and bulky dragons.  
  
Khzad-Nurh:Kah-zad-nur:The palace Rain lives in.  
  
Algernon-Al-Jur-non:Rain's dragon. He is a water dragon. Found in any large,clean source of water. Peacfull unless provoked, these creatures usually lead quiet lives. They are very elegant and breathe powerfull torrents of water, bubbels, and vapor. Very quick, especlly in water. Long and thin with long,thin, and strong wings and strong yet elegant legs with sharp claws and long, sharp, tapired horns.  
  
Kjiko-Gee-koh-The sword forged it the fires Mt. Tiy by Rain's great great grandfather, Maliki. He used it to lock away the Dark Lord,Keely. But alas, the seal is broken and he is free to torment the world once again.  
  
Mt. Tiy-Mount-Tie-The highest mountain in Nicrinim. It's accualy a volcano.  
  
Jee-Nurkon-Gee-Ner-kon-The plains about fifteen yurdins away from the Azure Mountains.  
  
Yurdins-Yer-deenz-Equil to about five miles.  
  
Review but don't flame. 


End file.
